Kara Danvers
: "Hope, help, and compassion for all. That's what I stand for." : — Kara Danvers Kara Danvers, born with the Kryptonian name Kara Zor-El, is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, the daughter of the late Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, the paternal cousin of Kal-El, the adoptive daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, the adoptive sister of Alex Danvers, and the best friend of Barbara Gordon. In addition, Kara is one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, a student at Midvale High School, and an agent of the D.E.O.. Using her extraordinary abilities, Kara protects the people of Earth, using the moniker Supergirl. The daughter of the late scientist Zor-El and judicator Alura In-Ze, Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However, Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone where she slept for twenty-four years in suspended animation. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth, where she was placed with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, as well as their daughter Alex, by a now-adult Kal-El. Biography Early Life Living on Krypton Kara Zor-El was born on September 22, 1978 on the faraway planet Krypton to Zor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Alura In-Ze. She was genetically engineered to be predetermined to join the Thinker Guild once she had reached adulthood. Kara lived with her parents in a citadel on the outskirts of Kandor, where she had a room that looked over the entire city. As a child, Kara often went on vacation with her parents in different planets, including Starhaven and Sedenach. One night, Kara stayed up late to see her mother when she got home. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara also studied the ancient Kryptonian deformities, that were now outlawed on Krypton, as well as the Coluan Brainiac who once invaded the planet. Sent to Earth When Kara was sixteen years old, Krypton was on the brink of collapse. The House of El devised a plan to send its youngest members to the planet Earth to save their lives. Kara was charged with raising and protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. Before she left, her mother told her that due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. Kara climbed into her shuttle and Zor-El dispatched her to Earth, located in Sector 2814 of the galaxy, many light years away from Krypton. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's pod was knocked off course by debris and sent into the Phantom Zone, a place where time does not pass. She was awake for at least part of this time, as she remembers feeling trapped and alone inside her pod. Kara slept for twenty-four years in suspended animation. Arrival on Earth Escaping the Phantom Zone Due to unknown circumstances, Kara's shuttle eventually escaped from the Phantom Zone, and she arrived on Earth in Gotham City. Initially confused and unaware of the time jump, Kara searched for the infant Kal-El at Gotham Harbour. She encountered three men working at the port who began to harass her, but in an act of self defence she used her super strength to push them all away, injuring them. Panicking, Kara fled the scene and was chased by the Gotham City Police Department before Batman arrived on the scene. In pursuit of Kara, Batman was able to subdue her with Kryptonite. Meeting Kal-El Kara was taken by Batman to Silas Stone's lab in Metropolis immediately. As Silas Stone ran tests on the unconscious Kryptonian, she awoke and attempted to attack Stone but was unable due to the restraints. Having been called by Bruce, Superman arrives at the lab to talk to Kara, but finds himself unable. Still confused by her current situation and her new powers, Kara angrily demanded to know why Superman was wearing her family's crest. When Superman identified himself as her cousin Kal-El, Kara became enraged, thinking he was an impostor; in her mind Kal-El was a baby who had been born the previous day. In an attempt to calm her down, Superman invited Kara to the Fortress of Solitude where he would be able to tell Kara everything. Learning the Truth Clark and Kara take time to get to know each other personally. He reveals that Kara was trapped inside of the Phantom Zone for almost forty years and that he had to grow up with humankind without her, upsetting Kara after she is convinced she has failed the mission her parents had set for her. Clark tells her it's alright and she's going to be just fine on Earth, and gives her the choice of following in his footsteps as a hero or letting her do things her own way. Kara chooses to live as her cousin did; to grow up in a save environment and have a normal childhood. Adjusting to the World Clark took Kara to live in National City with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, a pair of scientists who once helped Jonathan Kent with identifying equipment from Clark's shuttle from Krypton. Now officially Kara Danvers, Kara had to adjust to her new life and family, bonding with them, and was enrolled at Midvale High School along with Jeremiah and Eliza's daughter Alex Danvers. One night, on the roof of the Danvers' house Kara convinced Alex to sneak out and go flying with her, despite the latter's initial protests. Kara and Alex were later caught sneaking in by Eliza and Jeremiah, and lectured about the rules. Living a Normal Life In high school, Kara was friends with Kenny Li until his death. She was also bullied by a girl named Belinda Berry, and, when she attended one of her homecoming dances, she accidentally stomped on the foot of her partner, breaking three of his toes and almost his nose when kissing him. As they spent more time together, the bond between Kara and Alex became so strong that none of them can imagine their lives without the other. Kara would also be visited by Clark and she'd often tell him stories about Krypton. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Supergirl possesses abilities her uncle Jor-El deemed god-like compared to humans. On a planet near a red star, Supergirl would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a star that is younger or brighter than Krypton's, she is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and meta-humans alike. ** Solar Energy Absorption: Supergirl's cells store the solar energy he's exposed to, allowing her to retain her powers under roofed structures or even at night, although she eventually needs to recharge after a while or when using her powers extensively. Direct exposure can allow her to recover and heal almost instantly from most damage, including those inflicted by Kryptonite, giving her powerful regenerative capabilities. ** Superhuman Hearing: Supergirl is able to hear at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing her to pick up numerous sounds, including both infra- and ultra-sound, from immense distances. Honing her senses, she has enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Superhuman Smell: Supergirl has incredibly acute olfactory senses. ** Heat Vision: Supergirl can, as a conscious act, emit beams of intense heat from her eyes. Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of fiery energy being released from her eyes, with the surrounding areas being outlined as the energy builds. These beams can be made less intense to the point of being invisible, allowing her to work undetected. ** Superhuman Vision: Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Supergirl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Supergirl can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Supergirl can fly via manipulations to her own gravitational field, taking advantage of Earth's weaker gravity to propel himself through the skies and even beyond the planet's atmosphere. Upon mastering this technique, Supergirl can fly at hypersonic speeds that allow her to circle the globe in moments. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. ** Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Supergirl's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. ** Superhuman Speed: Supergirl is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. Her speed also extends to his reflexes and agility. ** Superhuman Breath: Supergirl is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen. She possesses the ability to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapour into her lungs. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Kara Danvers is an extremely intelligent individual, having been genetically engineered at birth to be predetermined to join the Kryptonian Thinker Guild once she had reached adulthood. She has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans. * Indomitable Will: Supergirl has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. * Skilled Tactician: Although not as experienced as Superman, Kara has proven herself a capable tactician in combat. * Expert Combatant: Mentored by Superman, Kara is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilising a fighting style that directly complements her superpowers. Supergirl's combat versatility allows her to adapt to any foe and beat them. Equipment Uniforms * Supergirl Suit: Kara Danvers wears a blue Kryptonian skinsuit with a red cape as her superhero alter-ego Supergirl. The suit is crafted from an immensely durable material, and is adorned with the House of El glyph on the chest. Other Equipment * Glasses: Kara Zor-El possesses a pair of glasses she dons whenever he poses as Kara Danvers. Vehicles * Kara Zor-El's Shuttle: Kara Zor-El was placed into a small starship equipped with a Phantom Drive, which her parents used to send him to Earth. The ship was destroyed when it crashed in Gotham Harbour. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:House of El Members Category:Kryptonian Thinker Guild Members Category:Midvale High School Students